A tale of two nate's
by XxXNathandrakeXxX
Summary: When Nate is drugged he stumbles across the 14 year old version of himself. there conflict soon bubbles into lust. M/M.  Drake on young Drake action. Don't like, don't read. and sorry i such at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Tale of Two Nate's **_

"okay, I think we're clear, c'mon." Victor Sullivan said as he walked out into the crowded city under the sweltering sun. The younger of the two men: Nathan Drake followed, placing both hands on the doorway as he went through it. "We gotta make ourselves scarce – before more of them show up." The sudden sunlight made Nathan's eyes water as he left the small hut. Elena and Victor had already reached the bottom of the stairs when Nathan was only just passing the fountain full of beautiful water that shimmered in the sun. "Alright, up here, this way." Elena said as she began to climb the stairs, Victor followed closely. As they reached the halfway point they heard a gasp from the man behind them. Nate gasped and felt the back of his neck, slouching slightly. He pulled the piece of metal that had pierced his neck and he examined it. "no!" he gasped, realizing that he had been drugged. "Nate?" Elena asked urgently, Nathan turned to Victor and Elena who were now on the bottom step, looking back at him. "Run…" Nathan said as he looked around for a way out of his predicament. "Oh, no." Victor sulivan said as both him and Elena started toward him. Victor put out his arms to support his young friend. "Alright, easy kid."

"Stay away." Nathan growled and stumbled back, putting his hand out to rest against a metal trash can for support. Victor picked up the dart on the ground and held it up to inspect it. "What's wrong with him?" Elena asked taking a step toward Sully. "They drugged him. C'mon… we gotta get him outta here." Sully and Elena started toward drake. "c'mon son." Sully tried to comfort him. "Stay away from me!" Nate growled as he pushed Sully backward. "We just wanna help." Elena said as she raised her hands, showing that she meant no threat. Nate swung out his fist in a punch but hit nothing as he fell to the ground, quickly he got back up again "Get away!" He ordered. Nate stood and ran to the pillar to the left of him, he turned and made one last look at his friends, before running off into the alleyway.

He ran as the voices in his head talked to him, whispering and he knew no one else could hear. Everything was so distorted. He continued. "Get away from me! " He called as he passed a trader selling fruits, he lost his footing and fell into a door. The door, weak and corroding gave way and he fell through the door and into the abandoned house. He lay on his back for a second and looked around, trying to ignore the voices. He could see stairs, and at the top of the weak looking stairs a young boy looked back at him. The boy looked familiar, he wore a long sleeved tee-shirt with a white chest and red sleeves, his jeans were dirty and worn around the knees and his shoes were blue converse. The boys brown hair hung messily over his eyes. Then without a word, the boy took off, through the door at the top of the stairs. Nate stood and lost his footing, going down briefly but regaining footing he stood up straight. He started up the stairs. "Hey kid!" Halfway up, the stairs caved in and Nate only just managed to catch the ledge at the top. He pulled himself up. "Hey kid. Wait up." He called. He went through the door arch way as the boy had done. The boy stood at the other side of the room, leaning out of the window, looking back at Nate. The boy stared at Nate, waiting for him to do something. Nate took a step forward and then fell to the ground. The bot smiled widely then vaulted out of the window and on to the roof of the next building. Nate stood and followed suit, he wasn't as quick as normal but he tried to keep up with the boy. He didn't know why he wanted to catch him so bad, but he was going to. He was too determined to let him go so easily.

The boy jumped from the edge of the roof and grabbed onto a bar, he swung on it, he pushed off and very nearly missed the roof he was aiming for, upon landing he stumbled then rolled and quickly got on his feet. Nate followed but quicker, he caught up and grabbed the boys arm. "Gotcha!" Nate laughed. But then it got weird. Nate looked into the boys brown eyes and saw himself. Like gazing into a mirror. He finally realized why this boy looked so familiar. This boy was a younger Nathan Drake. Nate looked at the boy In amazement. The boy took his chance and slid under Nate delivering a kick to his groin and he started the way he came, this time dropping down a floor onto the balcony below. "Hey… that was my move." Nate said, recovering from the kick. The boy looked back. No one was there. He was gone. He ducked into a bedroom window of an old couples house who he happened to know that they would b out for the day, as they often take long walks in the city often until the next morning. He knew that they stayed out drinking alcohol but who was he to complain? He threw himself onto the satin sheets of the bed and sighed in relief. He hadn't lay in a bed in weeks. The thrill of the chase had his heart beating at hundred miles per hour. Who was that man? And why was he chasing him? He lay on the bed thinking of the man who had chased him and he drifted off to sleep.

After recovering from the painful blow to the groin Nate stood up straight, his balls still in agony he had to continue. He felt better now. There was no distortion and he could still feel the pain in his groin, so the boy had to be real. He ran towards the edge of the building and jumped onto the balcony that the boy had jumped to. He looked around, wiping sweat and snot from his nose. There was no sign of the boy. He followed the balcony with his eyes and realized that the balcony led onto a wall that had a climbable ledge jutting out of it. "Friggin' kid." he said as he started off down the balcony. He passed an open window and it took him several seconds to realize what he had saw inside. Slowly he took a step back and looked into the bedroom window. The boy lay on the purple sheets, deep in sleep and snoring lightly. "Gotcha."

The boy woke with a start at the sound of the window closing. His eyes darted toward the window. His earlier pursuer stood at the window, looking at him smugly. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. " Nate quipped. The boy sat up and rolled off of the bed. The door to the room had been closed and locked by the house owners. The boy was trapped and he knew it. "I haven't got your wallet okay?" he said nervously. Nate felt his back pocket on his trousers and realized that his wallet was in fact gone. "I knew I didn't telegraph any moves…" he said quietly.

"what?" the boy asked as he backed up into the corner next to the bedside cabinet. Slowly he fingered around the cabinet and found what he was looking for. Barbers knifes. Nate sat on the bed and chuckled lightly. "I know you have my wallet kid." The boy looked instantly worried. "but, I'm not mad. If anything I'm amazed. " the boy seemed wary still and to be safe he slipped the barber knife into his back pocket. "how did you pull that off?" Nate asked as he scanned the boy from head to toe. "the pocket was open, plus that's a stupid place to keep a wallet. " he said quickly.

"yeah, I guess." He smilled, he didn't want the boy to be scared. But he let his mind realize that he was in a room with a younger version of himself. "I know…" the boy said abruptly. Nate looked at him curiously. "you know what?" he asked. The boy walked closer to the bed only slightly. "I know that you're me." Nate chuckled. "yeah, I'm still trying to get used to that one myself. But why did you run?" he asked. The boy stood back again, raising his guard as he had before. "I had to… I knew you would follow me if I ran." The boy smiled weakly. "why did you want me to follow exactly?" the boy shifted his weight onto his right leg. "I saw who drugged you. A man with black hair, he was wearing a suit, then I heard him say to the women he was with that they were going to go down and get you. I had to do something. So I tripped you when you passed the fruit stall. And you were out for a couple of seconds. Giving me enough time to get to the top of the stairs." Nate was impressed. He stood and walked closer to the boy. "wallet… please?" he held out his hand. "come and get it!" the boy tried to run for the window but Nate cut him off and kicked the back of his legs making the younger fall to his knees. He then pinned him down kneeling over him with a knee at each side and his arms held above his head. "Get off!" the boy growled. The 14 year old could smell the dirt and sweat from the older male's groin and it made him tingle all over but he tried to keep focused. "Give. Me. My. Wallet." Nate insisted.

The boy winced in pain as the older pushed his hands into the ground rougher this time. Nate leaned heavier and crushed his hands until he cried out in pain. He was in agony but he tried not to cry, he tried so hard, but he couldn't keep it in. A tear escaped from his beautiful brown eyes. He decided to fight back, pleading with his older self wasn't getting him anywhere. "Fine then," he grunted in pain. "If you wanna play rough, I'll play." The younger brought up his knee and his Nate's crotch again, the older fell back onto his back side and the boy quickly jumped to his feet. Nate stood up, holding his damaged balls. "Damn it kid." He grunted. The younger, now on the side of the room where the window was, opened it slowly and smirked at his older self. Nate was about to respond by spearing the boy when the door creaked open behind him. An old man shuffled in with a shotgun in hand. "What are you doing in here? Get outta here!" He pumped the shotgun and gave them a deep growl, his voice slurred, he was clearly drunk. The boy turned and dived out of the window landing with a sloppy forward roll and then springing to his feet, before jumping off of the balcony and landing on the ground with a stumble narrowly missing a fruit stall. The old man aimed his gun at Nate, ready to take the shot, he responded with a kick to the guns barrel, making the old man shoot the ceiling. Nate ran for the window and dived out. He sprung to his feet and tried to copy the boy, his attempt however was not as successful. He fell short on the jump and fell into the fruit stall, breaking it completely and mashing oranges and bananas underneath him. The trader shouted in a foreign language, angrily waving his hands around in the air. Nate stood and followed the boy down an alleyway, bumping into pedestrians as he ran, knocking some to the floor. He sped down the alley and came to an opening. The place was crowded, mega crowded. He couldn't see his younger self anywhere. He kicked the floor and cursed. "damn it." He scanned the place with his eyes, but could see only the business of the residents of the city.

The boy ran into the next alley, he didn't know why he was still running. He knew he had lost Nate. He had lost him at the clearing. But he felt like he wanted to run. He had no idea why. He climbed on top of a bin and leaped to a balcony, he pulled himself up and vaulted over the railing, he kicked a plant pot over and it fell to the ground, smashing loudly on impact. He kept running. He was getting tired; he had to find somewhere to sleep. He spotted a man leave his home, a posh man. He was clearly better off than anyone else in the city. He looked at the building that the man had just left. It was a big house. The door on the balcony was left open. If he jumped from the balcony he was on, he would make it. He needed sleep badly, so he had to rest in that house. He made the leap.

Nate ran down the alley, he could swear that he heard something smash; he saw a broken plant pot on the floor. He kneeled beside it and picked up a piece. A grunt broke the silence of the alleyway and he looked up to see the young boy jump from one balcony to the other. Into a rather large house. He smiled. He waited a second, for the boy to get in to the house. Then he ran at the wall and jumped at the window bars, using them as a foot hold to reach a brick that jutted out of the wall. He grabbed the brick and pulled himself up, shimmying over to the next window he jumped up and grabbed the bottom of the balcony. He used the bars as monkey bars all the way over to the edge, then he climbed up, slowly, to avoid making noise. He pulled himself up and slid off his shoes. His socks were off white and sweaty. He hadn't changed any clothes in at last five days. He shuddered at this. He really wanted to clean up. He placed his boots on the railing and quietly walked into the room. The boy was sleeping already. "how does he do it?" he asked himself quietly. He looked around the room and noticed some rope in the corner, rolled up and draped over the clothes horse. He grinned. "Run now you little bastard."


	2. The viper

The 14 year old woke with a start. The noise of the tapping of a metal bedframe. The metal bedframe on which he was lying. He shook off the tiredness and considered wiping his eyes. However, he was unable to do so, due to the thick rope tied round both of his wrists. His head shot above himself in shock. He studied the rope. The rope disappeared behind the back of th bed on both sides. He was tied tight. He couldn't even move his feet either. He looked down to his feet but was stopped short as he saw a man standing at the end of the bed. The man wore a long black robe. It was so long that it reached the floor. And it dragged behind him as he walked round the bed to the boy's side. He looked on in terror. He knew who the man was, and he knew he wanted revenge. "I told you." He said in an eerie whisper. He came in close and the boy growled, smelling its foul breath, and he turned slightly, still keeping his eyes locked into the shadow of the hooded head. "I told you I'd get you back viper." He spat. The boy winced. He was terrified. He never resorted to begging. But his most dangerous foe had him tied to a bed completely vulnerable. "Don't call me viper, that's not who I am anymore. I left that behind." The cloaked man snarled and walked over to a body that was slumped against the wall. "You people… never change." He snarled. "Once a filthy Trojan always a filthy Trojan." He continued as he opened his cloak and pulled out a syringe filled with a thick, pink liquid. The boy looked on in terror. He had to do something, he didn't know what was in that syringe but he knew it wasn't pretty. "what happened to you… it wasn't my fault. I was…" he cut him off, quickly and venomous. "Just following orders? Hmm? Well. That's what you're old friend Devon said while he begged for his worthless life." The boy, totally out of character, screamed in anger, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" The man laughed. Ecstatic at the boy's reaction. "Well… he got a bit… carried away. I injected him with Arton Nitride. He begged… then it got too much for him. So he took his precious golden pistol and put it in his mouth" The by screamed in anger. "NO!" The boy screamed repeatedly before bursting into tears. The man looked at him for almost a minute. Then pointed to the slouched body, the boy then realised that the body was his older self. He then flicked the tip of the needle. "What are you going to do to me?" the boy said through the sobs and tears. "_**Me**_ dear viper? _**I **_am not going to do anything to you." He grinned beneath that hood. His English accent was menacing. He was loving this. "What the hell? I don't get it. LET ME GO YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" the boy screamed, his throat burning, his eyes still soaking his cheeks with the pain of losing his closest friend. "_**I **_ am not going to hurt you." Viper pulled at his rope restraints, but he was tied tight. "However. I believe your friend _**Nathan Drake **_might." He laughed and plunged the syringe into the Nate, Nathan cried out, he was conscious but he couldn't move. The man withdrew the needle and laughed maniacally, he began so spin and dance around the room. He then stopped abruptly, looking at the young boy, tears running down his cheek, making his beautiful brown eyes shimmer in the light from the open window. "Anyway… I better get going… you have fun. See… it's a new drug, and this is its test." He ran to the open window and climbed out. "Have fun…" he laughed maniacally and closed the window then like a ghost he was gone, running from the balcony and leaping down into the street. Viper looked at Nate. His older self-slumped in the corner. Viper looked around, for a way out. His mind raced, he had to get out. He looked at Nate then at the ropes on his feet. Just then Nate stirred. He sat up straight and wiped saliva from his bottom lip. "What the?… ugh" he groaned and tried to stand, but then he fell on his stomach. Viper struggled against his restraints, his wrists burning from the tight rope. "Nate?" he asked. "get me out, please." Nate pushed himself to his knees and looked around for a second before standing. He looked at the boy who he had now come to know as viper. "I… This feeling… " he said then as he tried to take a step forward he fell into the dresser and knocked all of the champagne bottles and mirrors onto the floor. "Nate. Hurry up and free me." Viper begged, another tear running down his cheek. Nate stood. His face suddenly looked more serious, his eyes, were red, bright red. They bored through viper as their eyes met. All was silent. Until viper asked again. "Let me go Nate? Please?" he begged.

Nate felt strange all over. He felt like… he didn't know what he felt like. It felt like… the way he only felt when he was with Chloe or Elena, a tightening in his stomach, he looked down. He was confused, nothing could have triggered this. But the feeling was getting more intense. He looked down again, the feeling had travelled to his groin, intense, pulsing, he was losing control. He felt his combat trousers tighten, the feeling in his groin was almost unbearable.

Viper called out. "Nate? What are you doing? Untie me!"

The voices started talking in his brain again. "Do it Nate. He's so vulnerable." Nate grabbed his hair and grunted as his combats tightened even more. He was fully erect now. Solid, he didn't want to do what the voices told him. "NO!" he screamed. "I WON'T."

Viper growled, oblivious to the drugs effect on Nate. "Why not. Just do it Nate!" Nate turned to viper. "do what?" Nate was confused. He was losing control slowly.

"UNTIE ME!" he screamed. Nate felt a sudden rush to his balls, his legs, his stomach and all the way down his throbbing dick. He felt all control slip away, he felt his gaze rest on the 14 year old viper, tied to the bed, crying, so weak, so vulnerable. He walked over to the bed and looked his younger self in the eye. "Nate?" this did nothing, Nate was gone. He wasn't coming back. Viper knew he was enjoying this a little bit, he's always loved the thought of being weak, and not being in control. He couldn't help it, he just hoped that Nate didn't notice the small tent in his jeans. Viper could feel his dick brush against his white boxer shorts. He muffled a moan and stared back at Nate. Nate fumble for his belt buckle and vipers heart skipped a beat. "Nate? What are you doing?" viper knew what he was doing. "Shut up viper" he growled. Dropping his trousers to the ground. His underwear where white, thermal and dirty. His erection clearly visible as his boxer shorts clung to his sweaty skin. Viper wanted this, but he had to catch up with his enemy. Slowly he shimmied his ass, making the barber knife from his back pocket slip out and travel up his back. Nate removed his boxers and climbed on top of the 14 year old. "open your mouth viper." He said, viper didn't respond, still shimmying slightly. Drake punched him in the gut hard and viper was left breathless from the searing pain. "OPEN YOUR MOUTH." Viper as terrified, he obeyed. Nate spat on his hand, then rubbed his hand over his dick covering it in his slick saliva. Nate slid his dick deep into the young boys mouth, almost all the way in. it wouldn't go any further. Viper gagged, the blade was just at his right shoulder blade. Still Nate pushed in further. Making viper gag even more. "Take it! All of it. Just a little more." Nate thrust in and pulled out slowly all the way. "Nate please sto..." he was stopped when Nate slid his cock back in without warning. He began to thrust, slowly, moaning as he felt the hot wet saliva engulf his penis. Viper could reach the blade, almost. He stretched his fingers, just a centimetre more…

Then a hand came down grabbing the blade. Nate was furious. He growled and pulled out of the youngers mouth. "What were you gonna use this for? Huh?" "i-I I was…"

He got off of the bed and walked to the foot of the bed, pointing the blade toward viper converse. "you want me to use this?" viper looked on, trying not to cry. "well… im gonna"

Nate slid the blade up vipers converse cutting them off and cutting the skin below slightly. Viper roared in pain but that only encouraged Nate. With one swift swipe he cut one of viper legs free, then the other, he then slid both the shoes of, the left one bloody and cut. He grabbed vipers feet and held them down. "if you try to hurt me. You'll be sorry." Nate climbed up the boy and undid his jeans, sliding them off and throwing them on the floor along with the boxers. "Nate?" he asked, tears in his eyes. Nate jumped back and grabbed both of vipers legs and lifted them over his shoulders. He then leaned forward and placed his index finger against the boys lips. "Suck it!" he ordered. Viper kicked his legs but in return he got another punch to the gut, he didn't have any fight left. He began to lick and suck on Nate's fingers, after a while he pulled them away. A cold sensation made viper tingle as Nate placed one of his lubed up fingers against his hole. "Nate… D-Don't do this…" the boy spoke quietly. Nate smiled menacingly and pushed the finger in, being incredibly rough and causing some discomfort for viper. But he could handle it. Then he pulled out and viper hissed as he tried to escape again. In response Nate forced two fingers into viper's hole. "AHH! FUCK!" he roared in agony, it felt like his insides were being ripped out. Quickly and mercilessly, Nate began to finger fuck the boy. He yelped in pain every time he pulled out. "you want me?" Nate asked while rubbing his own dick and fingering vipers hole. "Let me go!" he begged as a tear rolled down his cheek. Nate ignored him and he pulled out his finger for the last time. Then he lined his huge dick against vipers entrance. "please Nate i…" he stopped as a huge shot of pane shot up him and he roared, crying harder as Nate began to thrust into him. "Nate… uh.." soon the pain left and was replaced with something else. One spot that Nate hit made him shudder with pleasure. "Oh shit. There Nate. Right there." Nate began to thrust faster hitting that spot every time. Euphoria took over vipers body and a thoughts left his mind except one. Being fucked was all he wanted now. "Shit… FASTER… uh" he cried and Nate obliged tapping harder and faster sending. Soon viper could feel tension building in his balls, tingling all over his groin. He felt his cock throb and he couldn't hold it any longer. "Faster Nate, im gonna… UH!" he came all over himself coating his shirt with his sticky seed. "hold on kid… it's my turn." Viper felt a warmth splash inside him as Nate's moans filled the air. He continued thrusting, milking every last drop into the boy. He then leaned back on his toes and sighed. "that was…"

"Amazing…" viper finished. They looked at each other and Nate realised what happened as the drug began to ware off. "OH shit!"

_**Ok so there's the second chapter. Did the best I could I guess. Hope you liked. Mail me or review and tell me what you wanna see happen. 3333333**_

_**Thanks for reading 3333**_


	3. Working Together

"Kid I… uh…" Nate whispered. He was speechless, seeing the flashbacks of what he done made him feel sick with guilt. He looked at viper who was still trying to catch his breath. Nate scanned the boys beautiful body, taking a mental picture of this sight. The boy frowned at him, still panting for air. "Are you gonna untie me or are you just going to stand there salivating?" Nate shook his head, snapping out of his dream. "Uh.. kid I'm sorry… I…" viper sighed. "Untie me you idiot!" Nate did as the boy said, using the knife to cut the ropes off. He sat up and rubbed his wrists. They still burned from all the friction from the rope. Viper stood and grabed his trousers and boxers. He slid them on. "Rule one…" he said as he buttoned his trousers up. "we do _**not **_mention this again to _**anyone**_. Understand?" viper walked over to the window and slid it open then turned round to face Nate again. Nate nodded. "Rule two. Me and you are in this together now. And you aren't going anywhere until we find that guy." Nate shook his head. "look kid. Im sorry for what I did but I have other things to worry about. I have to stop Marilyn and this is just a _**big**_ set back." Viper growled then stormed toward him. "Believe me. If you don't help, Marilyn will be the least of your worries. Cuz either way im doing this, with or without you, and if I die, then so do you." Nate frowned, just once again realising that he was talking to a past version of himself. Vipers eyes sparkled although they were angry, they were beautiful. "Now put some clothes on. We have a lot of catching up to do." Nate walked over and slid on his clothes. He looked at Viper who was now sliding on his destroyed converse. He pulled them off again and threw them in the corner. "Damn it." He whined. Nate looked at the shoes that he had sliced open. He remembered watching the blood seep onto his white socks. Viper walked over to the bed with a slight limp. "Give me your socks." The boy ordered as he slid off his blood stained socks. Nate looked at him and smiled. "What?" he asked. "Give me your fucking socks! " he ordered louder. Nate kicked of his shoes and slid off his socks. Viper grabbed them and slid sat them on the bed beside him. He grabbed his own ripped sock and wrapped it around the burning slash on his foot. He tied it and then slid on Nate's dirty white socks. Nate slid on his shoes, he hated not wearing socks but the feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach didn't make him feel much like arguing with the boy. Viper walked to the window and looked outside. "We have to catch the doctor." He slid open the window and turned to face Nate. Nate stood up and walked to the window directly in front of Viper. There was still a lot of questions that he wanted to ask viper. About his name and how it's possible that viper is a past version of him especially since he couldn't remember doing any of this in his childhood. He had never been known as Viper, and he definitely never knew the doctor before. "hey… Viper, this doctor guy…" viper slid open the window and climbed out. "if we don't catch the doctor we'll all be dead." He slid a little on his socks. Nate followed him out. "So where do we start?" Nate asked. Viper scanned the streets below. He knew where to start. "not us. We are _**not **_ a team. I work alone." He ran toward the railing and launched off of it sending him into the air. He landed on the roof of the next building and broke into a run upon landing. Nate cursed under his breath and set off after Viper

It felt like he had been running for hours. The cut on his foot was still bleeding, he could feel the warmth on the sole of his foot. He dropped down to the balcony below him. he heard Nate land on the balcony behind him. He was catching up. Viper sped up.

Nate looked past Viper. He didn't see what he could possibly do next. At the end of the balcony there was a gap and then a wall of a tall building. There was nothing to grab onto and nothing to climb. Still he kept his pace, staying close to viper. Upon reaching the railing viper launched from it, he soared through the air and upon back flipping Nate could swear he caught a smile from the boy. The boy kicked of the wall sending him up to the balcony above Nate. Nate slid to a halt and leaned over the balcony, looking up. He had to admit that this was fun. Like a game. But that was cheating. Nate shook his head as he ran back a little. He turned and ran toward the balcony. He jumped and kicked off. "OHhhhhh Shiiiiiitttt!"

Viper grinned as he walked across the balcony slowly. Waiting for Nate to catch up. He reached the opposite side of the balcony and looked down. Nate was nowhere to be seen. "Huh?" he asked. He leaned over more. He stood up straight and scratched his head. "nice one kid." Nate grabbed the younger from behind and pinned him against the wall. Viper growled. "I don't have time for this. I have to stop him." viper pushed forward but Nate was stronger and he pushed him back, hitting him hard against the smooth white wall. Viper groaned. "who is _**he**_?" Nate asked. Viper rolled his eyes. "I can't tell you…" Nate pushed him against the wall again. "Then let me see. Let me come with you." Viper looked around past Nate. He contemplated bringing his knee up to Nate's groin again but he couldn't shake the feeling that having him on his team would help… a lot. "okay… I'm sure I'll regret this… but… ok." Nate let Viper go and stood back. "so. Where now?" viper began toward the balcony and hung from the edge, he dropped down, grabbing onto a ledge every so often. When he reached the ground he waited for Nate.

As they passed the final house a small cabin came into view. Viper set of toward is, his feet inking slightly into the sand everytime he took a step. Nate followed. As they drew closer to the cabin Nate laughed. "_**This**_ is where you live?" he asked. Viper slung Nate a poisonous growl. He didn't answer. Instead he kicked open the door and stepped inside. The cabin was lit well. Candles in every corner. The walls were covered with newspaper clippings and printed texts from books and articles. Nate looked closely at the first article, the heading was "ARCHUS SOUL STOLEN: NO SUSPECTS."

He turned to viper who was now lying down on his stained bed sheets. Nate refused to ask questions about the stains. Viper was a teen age Boy after all. "you sleep on the floor. There's some blankets in the corner. Better get some sleep. Long day tomorrow." Viper closed his eyes. "But…" viper put his finger to his beautiful pink lips. "no speaking… sleep." Nate gave up. He was tired too. He grabbed the blankets and lay down. "goodnight" he muttred.


End file.
